


Palace of the Dead

by silvermoonwings



Series: FFXIV Adventures [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character- FFXIV, Original Characters - Freeform, Palace of the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwings/pseuds/silvermoonwings
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Send ✟ for your muse to meet them in the Palace of the Dead"





	

Una had long since stopped caring or wondering how he had gotten to where he was now. Shivering, for he was cold...always cold now. It never used to bother him before, but he hadn’t felt warm since he opened his eyes in the halls he now sat in. His eyes would fix on a certain spot on the floor in the room he resided in, too cold, stiff, and tired to bother moving much.  
  
Occasionally he would get tidbits of memories, the sensation of falling alone, the phantom pain of long ago injuries all over his body, more focused in his chest (as if..something..was missing) and legs (they hurt the most...he thinks the sensation of falling might have something to do with it). He would sometimes look down and see them. The dark red of dried blood covering the worst of the gaping hole in his chest, the obviously cracked and broken ribs, the slight deformation of his legs, and more cuts than he cared to admit. It was mildly unnerving to his exhausted and addled brain. He knew he couldn’t possibly be living with these injuries, but his mind refused to comprehend the looming fact of the matter. He would mutter random nonsense to himself sometimes, as if to remind himself that he could still speak, that he was one of the few souls in this accursed place he’d come across that had the ability. The ones who wandered through the area where he simply sat against the wall, slouched and lethargic most of the time, only made raspy noises, confused, pained. Una would only give them a hard stare from his place on the ground, cold and unmoving, before they shuffled on. The few who didn’t move on immediately found themselves on the sharp end of a now-rusting, fairly chipped up lance. He wasn’t anywhere near as fast as he used to be but he was often quicker than they were.  
  
They moved on too, eventually, if he stood up with a trademark scowl, obviously aggravated by any disturbance. Besides the obvious injuries littering his tiny body, his skin was closer to a blue-grey, lips discolored, like frostbite had gotten to him. His outfit was in poor repair. His ears were torn, as if piercings had been ripped out sometime. He couldn’t remember when. Covered in blood and dirt, his hair fell across his face, no longer carefully styled. They framed his now glowing dark blue eye, and the light blue eye was closer to ice white. Everything shimmered in his vision now, which made it hard to see those few passing by. One mage that had shuffled by, who also could also speak surprisingly, mentioned the aether around him was wrong. Like someone had tried to pull him somewhere else, and had been interrupted. But the one thing on his person that was in impeccable shape was a small pair of sunglasses sitting neatly on the top of his head. He knew they were important, a gift perhaps, but an instinct running deep kept them in brand new shape.  
  
Una sat for long periods of time, trying to remember the things he knew he forgot. He knew he was supposed to have two names, but all he could remember was his first name. He couldn’t recall how he got here, nor did he care anymore, and the biggest issue bothering him is he couldn’t recall in his life why he was wearing a ring on his left hand. He knew the significance, but his mind blanked out anytime he looked at it. It upset him more than the stupid monsters and others passing through, passing by him without much of a glance most of the time.  
  
It took a moment for him to pick up the pair of measured footsteps, one more quick than the other as if there was a stride difference, heading towards his room. He sighed angrily, quietly, that he was about to be disturbed. Again. Why couldn’t these people just let him rest.  
  
The Miqo’te turning the corner immediately had to dodge the lance swung his way, a string of curses flying out of his mouth as the lance barely missed his neck. They’d come in the room via the hallway entry closer to where Una normally sat. Wordlessly, he continued his assault until he heard a shocked, almost pained, exclamation of his name. This caused him to pause enough in confusion that the catte was able to quickly scooch backwards away from the lalafell lancer. The voice that had said his name urged the male Miqo’te away, who looked uncertain but backed away back the way the visitors had come.  
  
Una simply stared at the one who had spoken. A tall male Au Ra that looked...so familiar. But he couldn’t recall for the life of him why. Una’s chest throbbed in another phantom pain, causing him to stumble backwards. Dropping his lance, he felt no urge to fight this newcomer like he had all the others. Blinking slowly at the other, Una tilted his head, wondering why that was, before turning away and limping quietly back to his usual spot where he sat.  
  
Flopping down, he shivered, dragging his arms up to curl around his blood-crusted middle, as if trying to stay warm. He knew it wouldn’t do anything but old habits and instincts don’t go away, it seems. Hearing his name called again, so gently this time, drew his eyes back up. The au ra had moved closer, not away like everyone else who saw him. He was cautious, which Una could understand, but also looked conflicted, torn, pained. He took in the other’s appearance, slightly disheveled and as tired as Una felt, and immediately looked down at the baffling ring on his left hand and his other hand drawn up to the sunglasses on his head.  
  
His face made a confused look. Why did he do that? He looked back up at the taller, eyes drawn to the same hand on the other, and blinked at surprised at matching ring. His eyes snapped back up to the purple-haired man’s face, who looked resigned and saddened. “.....Tsu….kito….?” Una murmured, not sure where the name had come from. He wheezed as the memory hit him, suddenly remembering who it was standing in front of him. Who had moved so quickly to his side upon hearing his name. His husband, his love. He suddenly remembered his preferred last name, as he stared quietly in shock at the other’s sudden appearance in these awful halls.  
  
He reached out to the Au Ra, who willingly grabbed his probably freezing hand and pulled him into a hug. Una just let the other hug him, limply, no longer finding the strength to do anything than let the other hold him. Tsukito was so warm. So warm. It felt like he hadn’t remembered what warmth was until that moment. Closing his eyes, he wheezes a small sigh against the taller’s shoulders, remembering vaguely what happened. So...his chocobo hadn’t gotten help to him in Coerthas Western Highlands after all… That’s what he gets for not being more careful on and around on the icy cliffs in the area.  
  
Feeling the other shift him into his arms, resting his head against the warm shoulder and the other cradled him, a mournful heartbroken expression on Tsukito’s face, Una reached up, cupping the other’s cheek as best as he could. He felt tired, but more content than before. He didn’t feel anger anymore. He didn’t feel the normal phantom pains like normal. Smiling slightly up at the other, he murmured, “Tsu...kito...my...love...my heart…” before he let his eyes flutter shut, sighing contentedly as he finally allowed himself to truly rest, warmth overtaking his cold body.

**Author's Note:**

> While I didn't get the prompt for Una, his fiance Tsukito did and so I did one for the Angst in reply.  
> I never uploaded it anywhere so I figured why not here.  
> Please enjoy!!  
> You can read Tsukito's here: http://tsukito-xiv.tumblr.com/post/151644858347/you-know-for-who
> 
> There might be another POTD prompt for Una coming. I like writing these. '''>u>


End file.
